


Apartment Guest

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't trust Earth-2 Harrison Wells enough to stay at STAR Labs. So, your apartment is on offer as his temporary residence - this'll be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that was cooking at the back of my mind and I couldn't resist typing it up. Hope you enjoy these Harrison Wells-feels! ^.^
> 
> _I don't own the characters, simply the story._

  
[ ](http://serpentorslair.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/the-flash-2-harrison-wells-dr-wells-the-flash.jpg)

  
“Well,” You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair. “If Wells’ is staying, he’s going need a roof.” 

“That’s not necessary, I’ll stay here.” Harrison told you and the team but you couldn’t help but scoff at the idea.

“I don’t think so. There’s a breach downstairs and you’re not exactly on the top of our trust list.” 

You shut Harrison’s plan down quicker than anyone else in the room which left them to think of a new place for Harrison to lay low. Everyone went quiet as they thought and Joe shook his head.

“I don’t have any spare rooms.” He said which was true as Barry and Iris stayed with him. You looked to Cisco and Caitlin but they sighed.

“Jay’s been hanging at my place.” Cisco told you and Caitlin nodded.

“And my apartment has only one room.” 

Back to square one, you scratched your head and pursed your lips. You considered getting Harrison to rent an apartment or a hotel room but it was too risky to leave him on his own and be recognised. 

“Hey, (Y/n) don’t you have a spare room?” Barry wondered, snapping you back to reality. You looked at him and didn’t expect to play host to the man you despised.

“I – yes, but...”

“Then it’s sorted. Wells’ can lay low at your place until we capture Zoom.” Barry suggested with a small shrug. Lost for words, your eyes were wide at the thought of living with the doppelgänger of your mother’s killer who also happened to be the biggest dick in the multiverse.

“And you’re not worried that I might strangle him in the middle of the night?” You wondered with a quirk of your eyebrow. Harrison pulled his bag over his shoulder and stared at you expressionlessly.

“It won’t be that easy.” He replied and walked out of the Cortex to collect the rest of his things from Cisco’s tool room. You folded your arms and looked at Joe with an expression that read, ‘Seriously?’.

“It won’t be for long, honey.” Joe told you and you let out a supressed groan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so leaving it there mightn't have been the best choice but I don't think I have the drive to add on to it just yet. If any of you lovely people have any ideas about where this could go, I'd love to hear it! I might even be inspired by it to make a sequel ;) 
> 
> _I don't own the characters, just the story._

  
_(Y/n) opened the door to her apartment and Harrison was instantly greeted with a gentle aroma of rose and sandalwood. Stepping inside, he looked around and found that the home of the detective was homely and inviting – unlike her. He put his bags on her couch and observed the new environment as (Y/n) picked up her mail from the ground. Flipping through the envelopes, she shut the door with her foot and began taking off her coat._

_“Don’t get too comfortable.” She reminded. “It’s only temporary.”_

_Harrison glared at her cold tone and (Y/n) put away her keys before properly addressing the man._

_“The bathroom is the second door to the left of the hallway, your room is opposite on the right and mine is…”_

_“I think I should leave.” Harrison said abruptly and paused (Y/n) mid-sentence._

_“What?”_

_“Leave. It’s obvious that you don’t want me here so I’ll find someplace else.” He explained. (Y/n) sighed and set the mail in her hand on the kitchen counter._

_“Listen, I hate the fact that you’re going to be living with me but I promised my dad and my brother that I’d give you bed.” (Y/n) told him._

_“So it’s just a favour?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“What’s the point?”_

_“The point is for you to stop questioning us and shut your mouth for once. If you can’t be grateful, then you might as well just go back home. Okay?”_

 

You woke up in the middle of the night and remembered your conversation with Harrison before you slammed the door on him. 

The clock was little past 1 and snow fell outside, sending a cool feel inside the apartment. Once again, your thoughts came back to Harrison and whether or not he was resting well because of your rudeness. You got out of bed and wrapped yourself in your fluffy gown behind the door since walking out in your undergarments wouldn’t be advisable.

All dressed up, you kept your footsteps light as you walked into the hallway and turned right into the guest bedroom. Prying the door open gently, you felt your heart sink when you saw that Harrison wasn’t present. Clearly, you must have really offended him the day before. 

Closing the door, you crept through the hallway again until you entered the living room. It was silent but you were able to make out the gentle breathing by the couch. Walking over, you found your guest fast asleep on your sofa. His bags unpacked and sitting on the ground. Harrison might have looked like he was in a peaceful slumber but the way in which his arms were tightly wrapped around his chest told you that he was freezing. 

Turning around, you quickly made your way to the closet where you stored spare blankets and pulled out two of the warmest you had. You came back to Harrison and carefully placed them over him to warm him up. You had never felt so terrible for yelling at someone before. 

Harrison had fallen asleep with his glasses on so you pulled them off and laid them to sit on the table before him. You then made your way to the little fireplace and activated it on a low setting a last thing you needed was to be bedridden. 

You turned back to Harrison and watched him sleep soundly. He looked like the Man in Yellow but it wasn’t him. The man before you was a completely different person and he didn’t deserve the hate you shot at him. 

“Harry…?” You called softly. “Harrison?” 

Harrison mumbled in his sleep and you shook him a little bit more, calling his name just a bit louder than last. He whispered something and then started waking up upon your voice. 

“(L/n)?” He wondered sleepily when he saw your face inches from his own. Smiling kindly, you helped him sit up and get off the couch.

“Come, I think you should sleep on the bed.” 

Still very exhausted and drowsy, Harrison insisted that he was fine on the couch but you knew otherwise. Guiding the tired man to his room, you helped him into the bed and pulled the covers over his shoulders before briefly leaving to retrieve the warmer blankets from the front. When you came back, you found Harrison snuggling against the fabric and smiled at the sight. Despite being cold on the outside, the man was just like any other human. 

Maybe you had a chance to get your apartment guest out of his shell.


End file.
